Kuroshitsuji III: Demon's End
by roeru
Summary: The households of Matthews and Phantomhive crumbled over 20 years ago, tears and blood were shed, hearts were torn. Secrets are revealed and puzzles are solved. Tragedies encircled the city of London. No one is to escape this faith and battle to death.
1. His Maid, Found

**HUGE EDIT: ADDED SOME THINGS IN THE PROLOGUE SO THAT THE START WILL MAKE SENSE.**

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy my story! This is my first real story so please be gentle. After watching the 2 seasons of Kurshitsuji, I've had this stuck in my head. It's more like a next generation thing.

Me: Ciel-kun please do the disclaimers!

Ciel: LBRH does not own anything except for OCs!

Me: Thank you Ciel! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Everything that mattered to Elaine before is now but a cruel memory that stung her demonic black heart. There was nothing in the world worth living for. How is she alive and breathing when her contract had already ended approximately 20 years ago? A contract which she cheated a demon out of his meal...<p>

It was 20 years ago when a demon saved her from her despair. It came to her upon her calling for revenge. She could still remember the limp bodies that lay upon the marble floor. How blood painted the intricately carved walls beautifully in its passion red color. How she trashed about the pool of scarlet red in despair, wanting to drown its metallic tang. How she had faced away from this so called 'God'. What God would bestow this nightmare to a young girl of 9 years? Since knowing _him_, she became very weak and defenseless. She knew _he_ would never let anything happen to her.

Did she regret having that kind of life? Has that _man_ taken with _him_ everything she worked for? Everything she desired and wanted?

Grief?

Melancholy?

Haha. She's a demon. There is no such thing as sadness and empathy for her. Only sin and lust resides inside her soul.

Ear-piercing cries fell silent as Elaine pulled herself away from her "Master". She licked her lips, an evident frown was visible on her red plump lips that still dripped blood that was not her own . She fixed her raven black hood unto her head as she stood over a bloody corpse that used to be the master she served for 3 days. She did not care as she stepped on the dead body as she took her leave from her former Master's bedroom.

She was not satisifed with that soul. It was very distasteful. It only made her puke. The human's name is Walter McCain and the man wanted money. Buckets of it. It only took her 3 days to grant his wish and when she wanted her part of the contract.

How very... Licentious. He begged for his life to be spared. Elaine was not the _nicest_ demon around and she mocked him in his dreams that same night that led to his death.

It was not as delectable as the first soul she devoured. It was not even close with that taste. The soul of a demon that had lost its demonic essence. She devoured the demon that used to serve her. The demon that used to be bound to her due to a Faustian contract. The demon that used to _love_ her.

She chuckled darkly. How could she think of love? That sickening emotion doesn't exist in her system. _Not anymore for it only brought her anguish._

She struck herself with her fist. She was a demon and no human emotions would send her back to the lowly rank of humanity.

As Elaine walked through the narrow corridor towards the exit of this small manor, she came across a full body mirror which showed an odd figure. She stared at it intently. It was not her own reflection. Her eyes widened in terror. It was Nathan on the mirror... It reached out to her. Blood painted on his chest... Where he was impaled by a sword when he died.

She took a step back, closing her eyes shut as she felt a hand on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Elaine opened her eyes, her eyelids still daring to close. Heavy blankets encasing her cold form. She blinked slowly, rubbing her right eye with her knuckle in a sleepy manner. She tried to focus on the tall figure, but her sight was becoming hazy. <em>

_"Good morning Mistress..." The normal greeting from the brunette butler snapped her from her exhaustion. She looked up to see her butler, fixing up her breakfast._

_"Scones or muffins?" A muffled grunt from the girl as she stretched her arms high in the air in an attempt to shake of the fatigue._

_"Muffin." She said bluntly and was was handed a blueberry muffin topped with whipped cream. She eyed it strangely for a moment before taking a small bite. There was a chocolate filling inside that oozed down her throat. How she loved the sweet taste of chocolate._

_"Is something the matter Milady?" She turned to look at the butler, her eyes blank of any emotions. It worried him. Somehow her next questions caught him off guard._

_"Can demons die?"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm cold. Hug me." Nathan blinked. And blinked. A shaking girl on the bed pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.<em>

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You know I don't like repeating orders... I said hug me." Elaine held out her hands, as if expecting the demon butler to carry her. The demon smiled._

_"Seeking comfort on the person that would be your demise? How childish Young Mistress..." Elaine smirked and started giggling. An unusual sight._

_"My demise? I wonder what would happen if it's the other way around?" Both of them started laughing, neither of them knowing that she had just predicted the future._

* * *

><p><em>Blood splattered everywhere. Her eyes widened in shock. This can't be happening... Again. Her eyes drifted to the attacker, who eventually fell to the ground, leaving the cold metal blade stabbed on the man hovering her.<em>

_The butler just smiled at the agitated face Elaine was showing him. The blade drew deeper onto his chest, impaling him fully making the brunette demon cringe in pain. Her hand shakily caressed Nathan's pale cheeks. He leaned into the small hand's attempt to ease the pain. The deep wound on the girl's stomach healed fast._

_"N-Nathan..." She was at lost with words. He... just changed her into... a demon._

_"Mistress..." He replied back, blood almost gagging him as droplets of red liquid trickle from the corner of his lips. He gave... his demonic essence to her. That means... Her breath hitched... He was going to die._

_"Please... Don't die..." A sly smile graced the demon's bloodied lips, irritating the tear-struck blonde. "Don't die! THIS IS AN ORDER!"_

_"It's... a.. part of the...contract..." He coughed, spilling specks of blood onto her yet she didn't care._

_"You dying is not part of the contract!" Tears started streaming down her already red eyes. The demonizing was complete._

_"But... a demon ...d-devouring a human's soul issss..." She topped for a moment, remembering their contract. As a soul will belong to the demon... Yes she remembered their pact. She is now the demon._

_"No."_

_"Please do Mistress... I'll be with you... always... I'll n-never... leave your side..." That was all she needed. As she pressed her soft lips onto her butler's, she hesitantly took the soul from his body. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The sweet tang melted immediately into her mouth._

_What is your name...? Your name is Nathan Richards right? You promised me right? Daddy told me this one time that promises are meant to be broken. Will you break you promise? If you do... I'll..._

_Never forgive you._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and was relieved at what reflected on the cold glass. It was a 13 years old girl in a body of a 17 years old platinum blonde adolescent, her thigh length hair was tied in her usual side ponytail. A small black hood coat adorned her head up to her shoulders. Her leather outfit consisted of a corset that hugged her figure tightly. A pair of booty shorts adorned the girl's hips and thighs. Knee length hooker boots fitted her womanly legs perfectly. Her sharp nails were "naturally" black. Small horns twisting out of her blond locks. Skin as smooth as silk, as white as snow. Her eyes stayed glued on the reflection as her eyes glowed a pinkish purple. It stung her very much.<p>

"Someone's summoning me...?" She said to herself, completely aware that she was not speaking with anyone. She straightened herself, before concentrating her energy onto the call for her. The next thing she saw was a young boy that looks like to be only 9 chained onto a stone table. The boy's chocolate brown hair stuck out like twigs. His skin covered with somewhat infiected wounds that was inflicted on him by his "companions". He wore nothing but rags. Elaine could almost taste the coppery tang of blood in the air. For a second, she had a look of amusement plastered on her features. She stood at the far dark corner of the spacious room to hide her hideous form.

"My my... Aren't you a small master?" The female demon mocked. What shocked her out of her amusement was when the boy turned to her, a scowl gracing the boy's lips.

"Demon... I order you to kill all of them!" He commanded. A bloodcurdling chuckle was emitted from the demon, barely bothering the younger.

"Forming a contract with me will deprive you from eternal life in paradise. Do you wish to be lost from the light in heaven as your soul belong to me?" Her smirk grew more wicked as she sensed the discomfort and irritation of the brown haired youth for her.

"I do! Now quit your yapping and let me know if we have a deal!"

How delicious... Her fangs almost drew out but she stopped herself from ravishing hungrily on the boy's soul on the spot. She licked her lips. "What are your orders my Lord?"

"I order you to kill them all and release me from this chains!" She walked towards the boy. She was no longer clad in black leather. She dressed as a normal maid except for the black hood that shaped her head. She placed a hand over her heart, kneeling on one knee to show her false loyalty to the young petite brunette.

"Yes my Lord."

_If I will be by your side forever Bocchan, you would at least tell me your name..._

_What does you knowing my name have to do with the contract? It's not like you're going to call me by my first name._

_I was just curious Bocchan._

_Fine. My name is Nathan Richards._

_Yes... I am forever bound to you... Why do I not feel the same as before? Is it because you haven't broken your promise?_

##################~ Till the next time~

Author note = Phew that was nice huh? It was supposed to be longer but then there wouldn't be any suspense... I'll post the 1st chapter soon (which takes place 4 years after the prologue)! I'm afraid it'll be awhile till our beloved Ciel and Sebastian would get an appearance! T_T Gomenasaii! And I'm so sorry that they're going to be a bit of side characters... You'll find out soon! :3

PLEASE Review! This is not beta-ed so I'm sorry for grammatical errors...

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Got it from the story: Mating Season by XxChocoMelloxX .**_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_


	2. His Maid, Identity

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kuroshitsuji but the OCs

**Author's note:** OMG Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to write more in this chapter but I think the cliff hanger is something... that had to be left as a cliff hanger XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

><p>The warm light of the sun radiated the dark dome of the night as dawn arrives. The violet and indingo shades, speckled with small white dots which was also known as stars gradually disappeared as the radiance of the sun replaced the illumination of the moon. The silent sign of life slowly moved up and down under the heap of blankets that encased it in its hospitable tempterature. Two knocks came from behind the door, seeking entrance to the master's bed chambers.<p>

Everyday, it's the same routine that had remained customary and habitual for every single day for the past two years. A small 'click' was heard when the intricately carved wooden door was closed shut. A young maid, that looks to be fifteen to seventeen years old, strolled in a cart with a carefully prepared breakfast and left it beside the side table by the bed. Her platinum blonde hair that tumbled down up to her chest was bouncing slightly as she walked towards the red velvet curtains, spreading it wide to let the sunlight enter the dim room as the thick curtains pooled at the places she pulled them in.

Approximately two years ago, her master, Nathan Richards, have been presented the title "Earl Phantomhive" upon his return. And of course being the prideful little boy he is, he accepted the title with duty and obligation. And he was then known as "Earl Phantomhive".

Elaine wore a black shin-length dress that had puffy sleeves with a white frilly apron draped and a giant white bow was tied around her slim waist. Brown boots that was tied together with a single black thread each boot. A small yet glimmering pin was pinned nicely on the slightly crinkled apron pocket stitched on the right side of the apron. Elbow-length silk gloves covering her arms and the sophisticated rose-like design on the back of her left palm. Black rimmed glasses framed her doll-like face beautifully as she turned around to do what she does best.

Naturally taking care of her master like the flawless 'Phantomhive' maid she is... For she is one _hell_ of a maid.

Elaine lifted the delicate pot of tea and poured tea gently in the expensive china, she spoke. "Young Master, it's time to wake up." She only received a irritated grunt. While placing in the cup a few amounts of sugar cubes which will satiate the boy's sweeth tooth, once more she tried waking him up. "Young Master... You're going to get lost in your schedule if you don't get up right this moment." A not-so-glamorous snore followed her statement, making a nerve pop dangerously on her forehead.

"Master..." Elaine started, slightly getting vexed at the young brunette's childish behavior but was abruptly interrupted by another audacious snore from the chocolate-brown haired youth. "No matter how much I-"

Snore.

"_Enjoy_ seeing you fake your slumber-"

Snore.

"I'd rather be delighted if you would-"

Snore.

"Get. Up." Elaine emphasized the last several words but another crummy snore followed. "Oh for the love of- " she muttered. She fisted her hands on the sheets and uncermoniously dragged it away from the petite form, which made the young boy fall on the floor with a subtle 'thud'.

"Ah hey!" Nathan yelped in surprised as his body had contact with the carpeted floor. When he finally composed himself, lifting himself from the floor with the support of the bed. "What the hell was that for?" Cursing wasn't his forte but he got more annoyed with that cunning yet sexy smirk on her face. Shaking his head for thinking of indecent thoughts, he asked with a lot less volume. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. For." He said slowly, his anger threatening to explode at the blonde's face.

"My Lord... If I haven't taken _drastic measures_, I am sure that you would sleep in up until noon." Elaine said, tapping her pointer finger on her luscious pink bottom lip. Nathan shrugged, knowing the demon maid was right.

"I'm up. Ready my bath..." He mumbled, peering up from the floor to lock gazes with the blonde. He looked like he was about to cry, with the puffy reddened eyes, pink cheeks. Of course he didn't. He would not show a sign of weakness in front of the demon.

"Yes My Lord..." There comes Elaine's predictable reply. Bowing, she fixed the master-sized bed, fixing the wrinkles of the sheets. She excused herself and went to the bathroom located at one room inside the bedroom. Nathan sighed and sat on the bed, once again making the comforters craggy under his movements. His eyes drifted towards a door, sounds of water flowing catching his attention.

For some reason, Elaine reminded him of his... Mom. He then looked at a portrait framed with gold on the wall. It was an informal family portrait with his father behind him, casually tangling his gloved hand in his son's brown hair like his own and his mother looks like she was giggling, her emerald green eyes shimmering with happiness.

Standing up from his position on the bed, he brushes his fingers gently over the engravement on the frame of the photo.

_The Richards-Phantomhive Family_

_From left to right. Xavier Richards; The Phantomhive Heir, Nathan Phantomhive Richards; Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford._

Elaine had the spitting image of his mother, the late Elizabeth Middleford. The blonde curls, glimmering green eyes, porcelain white skin... Did the demon maid fully intended to take an appearance alike with one of the people that is close to him? He paused for a moment... He meant, _was_ close to him.

The quiet 'click' warned the younger that the servant was done with his order, casually strolling in withouth her gloves.

"Master, your bath is ready." Nathan then looked at the blonde and nodded, standing up and made his way to the bathroom with Elaine following closely behind. The soft monotonous sound of footsteps echoed as the door was closed. Nathan sat on a stool, awaiting for the female to strip his clothes off. He watched her brushing her hair with her fingers then tying it up in a ponytail with a scrunchie. So much like what his mom used to do.

_"Nathan dear! It's time for your bath!" A young boy of 4 years old ran around the bathroom._

_"I dunwanna! The water's too cold!"_

_"C'mon dear! Sebastian already poured in the hot water! He also got your favorite rubber ducky!"_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft breeze on his abdomen. He looked down to see his nightshirt already unbuttoned and the young maid blowing lightly on his stomach.

"What do you think are you doing servant?"

"The young master seems out of it this morning and I decided to bring you back to reality. I do not mean to pry but, what is the matter my Lord?" Nathan's fingers curled on the underside of the stool, his nails scratching on the wooden surface. Those emerald eyes... Are CLEARLY like his mother's.

"Do you enjoy mocking me?" The brunette asked, a glare striking down at the young woman. Elaine's lips parted in a smirk.

"What a ludicrous notion, heavens no Master. What made you think that I would?"

"Well, for one you are not just a maid. You're a demon. If you do not enjoy mocking me, then why do you take the appearance of my mother?" The smirk was immediately wiped from Elaine's face. Once more, a smirk graces her lips.

"Do you really want to know my Lord? My story might make you think differently from you are now..." The atmoshpere became somewhat dark, alike with the air Nathan felt when he made a contract with the devil. He held his right side, where the seal was at. It slightly burned.

"Yes. Tell me. This is an order." He noticed the green of Elaine's eyes turned into a deep magenta color.

"What would you say... If I would tell you My Lord... That before I made a pact with you, I had a contract with Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford?" Silence filled the air.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Elaine shook her head as she stood up and fixed the wrinkles of her uniform.

"I am not my Lord... I even served you due to the orders of Milady..." Elaine knew she shouldn't call the souls she already devoured such titles but she cared deeply for Lady Elizabeth.

"Even if you DID have a contract with my mom, now that I recall, I've never seen you around the manor up until now! Explain that!"

"The answer is simple. I took in a different appearance." The raise of an eyebrow from Nathan made the blonde continue.

"I took in Sebastian Michaelis's identity."

#############################~ To be continued!

Ahhhh! Sebby-kiiinz! QAQ See ya guys in the next chappie!

PLEASE Review! This is not beta-ed so I'm sorry for grammatical errors...

_**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Got it from the story: Mating Season by XxChocoMelloxX .**_

_**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Sebastian gets a brownie for raping Ciel)**_

_**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Toshiro, Izuru, and Yumichika get part of a brownie for being pregnant)**_

_**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**_

_**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**_

_**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter. (Ex. Leahcar-Soutaicho: Toshiro gets a brownie for wearing a dress!)**_


End file.
